Samus Aran
(Huntress) (Huntress) (Huntress) genre (Huntress) |type = Heroine |rider = yes |homeworld = K-2L (Distant Future) |height = 6'3'' |weight = 198 |firstepisode = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Stage 01-1 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Nana Mizuki |complex2 = Kamen Rider Huntress }} is the main protagonist and heroine of the Metroid series. She is one of the main characters of ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations'' and ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange''. An intergalactic bounty hunter who defeated the Space Pirates who escaped through time after her last mission involving with the X Parasites and stumbles into the year 2016, where she encounters countless Kamen Riders as she fights alongside. In Vol. 2, she becomes a Kamen Rider in her own right after she receives a Mighty Action X Special Gashat and Gamer Driver to become . Powers and Abilities *'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Unlike who managed to transform with the without a compatibility surgery, as well as the other four Riders who also went to undergo with the aforementioned procedure, Samus is immune to the Game Disease and is able to use the Gamer Driver's system to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. The Doctor Riders, as well as are oblivious to the fact that Samus was infused with Chozo DNA, and was transfused with Metroid DNA when her Power Suit's components were surgically removed after coming contact with X Parasites. *'Superior Acrobatic Skills:' Samus Aran’s infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. Forms Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} The Varia Suit is the mostly distinguished appearance of Samus's suit in general be it in the Metroid canon or crossover communities as shown by the suit's ginormous pauldrons. The very known benefit of this suit is that allows Samus to gain resistance to superheated areas and high-temperature attacks such as from that of . By Vol. 2 the Varia Suit serves as her Level 1 form before becoming Kamen Rider Huntress. Whenever she transforms with the Gamer Driver, it will always starts her wearing the Varia Suit as her starting form. - Fusion= Fusion Suit The Fusion Suit is Samus's starting suit when she arrived in the year 2016. The suit was the result of her old Varia Suit being surgically removed after being infected by X Parasites. However, the coloration of the suit is based on the ones of her old suit after absorbing the SA-X. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Dark= Dark Suit The Dark Suit is one of the first non-Chozo suit Samus equipped that provided her additional protection against the corrosive environment of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - Light= Light Suit The Light Suit gave Samus invulnerability to the damaging effects of Dark Aether. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the - PED= PED Suit The Phazon Enhancement Device Suit (PED) was once used by Samus during the time she is self-producing with Phazon. It later reappeared as one of the Power Suit Legionnaires that Samus summoned during the final fight against the . It took form of the suit's 75% corrupted state with the Hazard Shield equipped. }} - Super= Athena Suit The Athena Suit is Samus's final form. The suit was constructed collaboratively by Samus and by using full-liquid smart metal technology derived from Ghost and Necrom's Rider Systems which allows Samus to activate the suit through a psionic command which allows the suit to harden instantly. When donning the suit, Samus gains the ability of flight due to the propulsion upgrades incorporated on the armor, as well as her Arm Cannon gains a new weapon in the form of the Aurora Beam, which fires a continuous stream of rainbow colored energy. The suit's distinguishing feature is its ability to absorb energy attacks of the and bouncing it back right at them. Something that Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii could not possibly do. - Legend Rider Suits= Due to her suit's modularity and compatibility with various technologies used by different Kamen Riders, Samus can equip these Legend Rider Suits in a similar vein to . However, the suits are only limited to seven of Decade's successors -- Kamen Riders to . - Phoenix= Phoenix Suit - Shuttle= Shuttle Suit - Dragon= Dragon Suit - Shogun= Shogun Suit - Tridoron= Tridoron Suit - Phantom= Phantom Suit }} }} - Kamen Rider Huntress= Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Level 3= Transformation announcement with Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} - Combat Action Gamer= Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Transformation announcement with Special Gashat|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} }}}} - }} External Links * Samus Aran at Wikitroid Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like